Bluthochzeit
by Toeba Saki
Summary: It had been a sin, but now that they have become the creatures of darkness, the human boundaries no longer keep their feelings at bay. Brother and sister, two vampires, their wedding. Just a short story, not very graphic sex. KatsuyaXShizuka


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jounouchi Katsuya or Kawaii Shizuka from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh!. If you accused me of claiming differenly, I shall smack your nose with my fan then glare at you somewhat nastily.

The story contains incest and vampirism. Don't like, don't read. You were warned.

_**Bluthochzeit(1)**_

A touch. Tender and subtle, but they both understood what it meant. Need. Want. Lust. Hot, scorching desire. Desire to be closer than close.

She dropped her nightgown and stood there waiting for him, nothing hiding her young, lean figure, a picture of perfection. Small feet, slender ankles, long, slim legs, well-curved hips, slight waist, flat stomach, smooth, peach skin with a kiss of rose, small, perky breasts, snow-white shoulders, long neck, beautiful face, long, auburn hair, thin, cherry lips and dazzling, crimson eyes. She was breathtaking, as she slowly extended her hand to him, and he grasped it gently, slowly pulling her towards his larger, muscled body.

He embraced her, and they stood there for long moments, sharing heat and still-quiet passion. She glanced up at him, and smiled. However, she wasn't so innocent anymore. It was a tainted smile. Twisted and dark, sinister with lust.

He returned the smile, matching hers, as he leaned down and pecked a small kiss against her forehead. She sighed with pleasure, as he moved down and kissed the tip of her nose as well. She closed her eyes, and then felt his cold, but wet lips upon hers, cautious and timid, not wanting to rush it. He slowly rubbed their lips together as they slid down to kneel on the floor, covered with cerise rose petals. They parted slowly; gazing into each other's crimson eyes deeply, both breathing quicker, as their blood began to race.

He took the golden cup from the floor, and drank from the wine, licking his lips. He then leant down to let her taste the rich flavour from his lips. The kiss was chaste and short; they parted to lock gazes once again. It was a sacred ritual, the joining of two souls, so they wanted to take it slow.

But they couldn't. Instinct and desire spoke louder than rational thought, and the song their souls sang was as sweet as the wine. Their souls were cursed, however, and they drank blood, not wine.

He leant down and captured her soft, cold lips in a heated kiss, his hands roaming her body, kneading her flesh. Tongues tangling, teeth clinking, biting, drawing blood, sweet red blood. Wet and hot, hard desire. Nails on his back, scraping, hurting, sweet pain. Panting, breathing hard, no words exchanged. Touching, caressing, roughly, never gently.

She straddled his hips, wanting to get closer, and he took her, ripping her only treasure away from her greedily. But who deserved that treasure more than the one who's always protected it? Who should she give her gift to, if not her brother, her guardian, the one that shared her blood? To them, it was not a sin, but redemption. To them, their curse was Paradise. Heaven, where they could unite as one, and no one will scorn them for how they feel. Love was holy, even in their world, where everything was dirty and sinful. It was holy, but wild and painful.

A scream, long and pleased, the sensation of being filled overpowering her senses. Moving, gradually getting quicker and quicker, sweaty and hot, moaning, yelling, wonderful pain. Fast and hard, deeper and deeper, hands roaming bodies, nails digging deeper, scraping, drawing crimson blood from cold flesh. Thrusting, bodies sliding against each other, the musky smell of ardour filling the air, intoxicating them both.

It was close, so close it hurt, lovely, beautiful pain. Wild, uncontrolled movements, erratic breathing, blood raging with passion. They both lifted their wrists to each other's lips and they bit down, drinking sweet, poisoned blood, then screamed their ecstasy into the other's cold, dead flesh. Once the raging passion died down, they kissed again, tasting each other's blood on the other's lips, tying their bond forever.

He gazed into her crimson eyes, and whispered.

"You are mine, Shizuka."

She smiled, possessive and sinister.

"And you are mine, Katsuya."

Then they both spoke in complete unison and tainted harmony.

"As husband and wife, we are wed by our blood."

**END**

(1) Means 'blood wedding' in German

**Thank you for reading, please review if you liked, if you hated, please, do not waste your time flaming, I care not for your intolerance.**


End file.
